Benutzer Diskussion:Laximilian scoken/Archiv 2010-1
Bakugan Um ein Wiki zu beantragen Klicke oben auf "Beantragung eines neuen Wikis" oder hier. Folge dann den schritten. Du solltest auch beschreiben, was Bakugan ist. --Dr. Crisp 10:55, 4. Apr. 2009 (UTC) danke--Laximilian scokentalk 18:40, 6. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Projekt des Monats Hi Laximilian scoken, bitte lege dich bei der Wahl zum Projekt des Monats auf ein Pro- und eine Kontrastimme fest und streiche alle anderen mit dem Befehl Deine Stimme. Viele Grüße, Urai Fen ~ Frage? ~ Narnia ~ Eragon ~ Simpsons 17:41, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) :HALLO? Wird das nochmal was? Urai Fen ~ Frage? ~ Narnia ~ Eragon ~ Simpsons 15:39, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Steht da doch (Zwei Botschaften weiter oben). Urai Fen ~ Frage? ~ Narnia ~ Eragon ~ Simpsons 15:44, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) Bilder und GFDL Hi Laximilian scoken, nur zur Kurz-Info, da du meine e-mail scheinbar nicht erhalten hast. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du manche Bilder unter der GFDl veröffentlichst, die allerdings nicht von dir sein können und urheberrechtlich geschützt sind. Leider ist das rechtlich in solchen Fällen nicht so einfach möglich und ich würde dir raten, mindestens die GFDL-Vorlage bei den Bildern, die nicht von dir sind wieder rauszunehmen. Leider ist das Theme Urheberrecht sehr kompliziert und ich auch nicht der Profi, aber du solltest dir zumindest in Grundzügen zum Thema Urheberrecht etwas anlesen. --Diamant talk 14:16, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) Vorlage Könntes du mir ein Episoden Box Vorlage machen--Runo cool 08:29, 6. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Für welchels Wiki denn und was soll rein--Laximilian scokentalk 09:45, 6. Jun. 2009 (UTC) alles was zu einer guten Folge gehört--Runo cool 10:42, 6. Jun. 2009 (UTC) welches wiki denn--Laximilian scokentalk 11:04, 6. Jun. 2009 (UTC) de.crushgear.Wikia.com--Runo cool 11:05, 6. Jun. 2009 (UTC) vorlage ist fertig --Laximilian scokentalk 11:08, 6. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Frage zu FantasieDigimon Wikia Du hast bei FantasieDigimon Wikia eine eigente Staffel erfunden oder Charaktere, könnten das gute Digimonerfinder die angemeldet sind auch das machen oder Orte erfinden, so zu sagen eine neue Digiwelt? Maurice94 12:46, 23. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ja das kannst du machen--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 08:43, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Hi Laximilian scoken Ich habe deinen Antrag gesehen und wollt mal fragen, was du nun direkt meinst. Da ich mit Schriften leider nicht so gut bestückt bin, ich meine die kann jeder herstellen. Du fragtest nach einer Schrift? Soll ein neuer Banner her? Oder doch direkt auf deinem Bild? Bitte versuche mal besser zu erklären, vielleicht kann ich dir da ja doch helfen ;) Liebe Grüße MC - http://mmp.wikia.com| Wetter Wiki Ok, zum uneingeschränkten Bearbeiten von Seiten muss ich dir die Admin Rechte zusagen. Vielleicht kriegst du ja einen Artikel hin.--Hochnebel 12:03, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Re: Hallo Nope, ich tu nur so^^. Was ist denn? Urai Fen ~ Frage? ~ Narnia ~ Eragon http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 14:34, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Willst du mir bei einem Kurs für herangehende Admins helfen? Du findest das ganze im Supportwiki. Du kannst eine Seite ünber einen bereich der Admintätigkeite schreiben oder einfach nur beim FAQ fragen beantworten. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 10:30, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hsm kannst du bitte wieder im High School musikal wieder arbeiten--Runo cool 17:38, 1. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :kommt auf darauf an ob ich in nächster Zeit viel zu tuhen habe--Max (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 17:39, 1. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::versuch mal bitte zeit zu finden ich brauce hilfe beim arbeiten--Runo cool 17:41, 1. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::bei was braust du denn hilfe--Max (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 17:42, 1. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::::bei der Hauptseite--Runo cool 17:43, 1. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::::bei der Hauptseite kann ich dir helfen sag mr einfach wie sie aussehen solte--Max (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 17:44, 1. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::::::sie solte wie FantasieDigimon wiki auassehen und noch was kannst du die Hauptseit wenn es geht morgen einrichten--Runo cool 17:47, 1. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::::::ich versuche es morgen zu machen aber ich kann dir nichts versprechen--Max (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 17:48, 1. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Benutzer Seiten vorlage wo kann ic meine Benutzer Seiten Vorlage für alle Wikis machen--Runo cool 17:49, 1. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :hier ist der Link für die Benutzer seite und hier der link für die Disku--Max (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 17:51, 1. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::kannst du mir denn bei der Vorlage helfen wenn du zeit hast--Runo cool 17:53, 1. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::ja ich kann dir morgen helfen kann mich jederzeit fragen--Max (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 17:56, 1. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Benutzer seiten Vorlage Hast du jetzt zeit mir dabei zu helfen oder erst später--Runo cool 07:13, 2. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :ich helfe dir später jetzt habe ich keine Zeit--Max (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 07:15, 2. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::wann ist bei dir später--Runo cool 07:26, 2. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::Abends warscheinlich (18-20 Uhr) und mit der Hauptseite habe ich nicht vergessen--Max (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 07:28, 2. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::::kann ich auch so einen Wikianswer Button in meiner Unterschrieft haben--Runo cool 07:29, 2. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::::benutze das für deiner unterschrieft Runo cooltalkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png--Max (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 07:32, 2. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :das will nicht klappen--[[User:Runo cool|Runo cooltalkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png]] 07:35, 2. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::du musst ein hakken bei Ohne Verlinkung zur Benutzerseit machen--Max (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 07:37, 2. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::Danke --Runo cooltalkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 07:39, 2. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Problem Erstmal find ichs gut, dass das mit dem signieren gleich da steht =D. Und dann weiß ich nicht wie ich die Digimon auf der Fantasie Digimon Seite verlinken kann. Kannst du das vllt machen? BreakingGreymon und die Digitationen müssten auf die Seite. Und Digimon (V)ictory Battle bekomm ich auch nicht verlinkt. Mist hätte ich beinahe vergessen : Ultimate Warblade King Dragon Sword Grande Alpha 11:59, 2. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Damit du das auch in zukunft machen kannst lese dir bitte die seite hier durch dann mussten sich alle Fragen klären--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 12:14, 2. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Hilfsangebot und Vorlage Wp im Fotowiki Vielen Dank für das Angebot und die Erstellung der Vorlage. Bitte kontaktiere uns vor weiteren Aktionen, damit wir darüber informiert sind, welche Vorlagenerstellungen Du in unserem Wiki planst. Ich halte es nicht für besonders sinnvoll, daß Du in einem Wiki, das dessen Modalitäten Du nicht kennst, ohne vorherige Orientierung Metaseiten anlegst. Bitte beachte auch beim Hochladen von Bildern die korrekte Lizenzierung und Quellangabe. Ich habe dir auf deiner Diskussionsseite im Fotowiki eine entsprechende Nachricht hinterlassen. Für weitere Auskünfte bzgl. des Fotowikis stehe ich dir gerne zu Verfügung. Grüße --Eva K. tell me about it 22:38, 4. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Danke für denn Hinweiß----Lax (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 13:51, 7. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Hey eine frage Hallo Ich bin Luke habe eine frage an dich hoffe die gefällt dir auch :) könnten wir nicht noch ne seite einrichten wo alle mitklieder aufgezählt sind und dann jeder siene seite machen kann udn seine bakugans vorstellen kann? und sowas verstehst du mich wenn ja schreib bitte zurück :) danke :Das wiki habe ich schon guck mal hier nach----Lax (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 14:34, 8. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Projekt des Monats Ich habe Animepedia zum Projekt des Monats nominiert aber niemand wählt kannst du in Skype oder so irgendwie werben helfen --->"Signatur"--->.--Shaman King (Diskussionsseite) --- Projekt des Monats Stimme für Animepedia 16:45, 2. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :Ich versuche es----Lax (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 13:20, 6. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Crush Gaer folgen Wo kann ich ab Folge 49 Crush gear gucken? Am besten als Stream und auf ger dub nicht zum Download.ch leider nicht :Das wieß nicht suche die Folgen ja auch schon habe sie aber noch nicht gefunden.--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 08:02, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Hi Ich würde einen anderen Chat vorschlagen unter webkicks... Was meinst du ? :wofür denn soll der Chat sein meinst du für die Bakupedia--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 17:58, 14. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Anmelden Wieso kann ich mich nicht anmelden? Wenn ich heir keine Antwort kriege dann hätte ich herne deine e-mail um dir eine naricht zu senden! :DAs kann darn liegen das man sich erst ab 13 hier anmelden kann wenn du jünger bist geht das leider nicht :(--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia' 18:36, 17. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Spielst du auch Bakugan Spielst du auch Bakugan? Wenn ja, wirst du am Turnier teilnehmen ? Was sind deine Bakugan?Baku-King-super Bleyder 18:51, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Für solche Fragen ist meine Diskusion nicht geeinet stelle diese Farge bitte in Bakupedia aber nicht hier bitte--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk'@Bakupedia' 18:36, 17. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Spiest du auch Bakugan? Spielst du auch Bakugan, wenn ja welche besitzt du und hast du schon an Turnieren mitgemacht? Bist du ein ,,Bakugan-Genie,, du weisst echt viel über Bakugan!?Baku-King-super Bleyder 15:42, 16. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Wie oben gesagt:"''Für solche Fragen ist meine Diskusion nicht geeinet stelle diese Farge bitte in Bakupedia aber nicht hier bitte"--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 18:36, 17. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Turnier Hast du schon etwas von einem Bakugan-Turnier 2010 gehört ? wenn ja dann schreib schnell zurückBaku-King-super Bleyder 13:41, 23. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :ja habe ich aber sowas schreib bitte auf meine Disku in der Bakupedia--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 19:11, 30. Mai 2010 (UTC) SpamTaskForce aktiv? Gilt das jetzt auch für die deutschen Wikias? Oder bezieht sich das doch eher auf das englische Zeug? SVG http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif [[:w:de:Hilfe-Team|(Hilfe-Team)]] 18:13, 4. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Ja eigendlich schon--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 18:15, 4. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Das haben wir ja schon über Skype geklärt gehabt--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 18:36, 17. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Software Wiki adoptieren Hallo, wir würden gerne das deutsche Software Wiki adoptieren und ausbauen. Ich hab gesehen, dass du dort Bürokrat bist. Gruß Matthias 05:21, 22. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :OK du hast jetzt die Adminrechte--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 15:23, 22. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Sig Hi Lax könntest du mir helfen ne neue Sig zu machen 16:28, 17. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Ok wie soll deine Neue Sig dann aussehen gibt mir Farbe, Text, Schriftzug--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 18:32, 17. Jul. 2010 (UTC) : :Jaaa ambesten wäre es wenn die Farbe Blau oder Dunkelblau sein der Text: LG Monstermaster7 das ist dann auf meinerMonster World :Benutzerseite verlinkt und dann klein unten talk to me das ist dann auf meine Monsterworld Diskussion :verlinkt Danach wäre es cool wenn da @Monsterworld steht wenns geht das ist dann auf Monsterworld verlinkt :Der Schrift zug: am anfang LG Monstermaster7 dann ''klein wie gesagt talk to me dann '@ Monsterworld' : 07:34, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :ps: Wenns nicht geht lass dir was einfallen ::Ok werde ich machen, die wird dann heute oder morgen abend fertig sein--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk'@Bakupedia' 09:22, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks 12:28, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::Ach nimm jetzt einfach die hier: Monstermaster7talk'@Bakupedia'--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk'@Bakupedia' 13:31, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::::D-dankeMonstermaster7talk'@Monsterworld' 13:35, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Weil ich hab jetzt soweiso eine Neue--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk @Bakupedia 13:36, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::::::Schick,Schick sieht toll ausMonstermaster7talk'@Monsterworld' 13:41, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Und diese Benutze nur ich die wird nicht kopiert nur zu info--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk @Bakupedia 13:46, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Brauch ich doch nicht hab doch jetzt ne neueMonstermaster7talk'@Monsterworld' 13:50, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Ok dann dir noch einen schönen Tag--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk @Bakupedia 15:37, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Wünsche ich dir auch Monstermaster7talk'@Monsterworld' 15:40, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Ps: gug dir das Bakuboard an gibt neue sachen :::Danke ;)--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 17:47, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::Bitte,Bitte mach ich doch gerneMonstermaster7talk'@Monsterworld' 06:54, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::::Wiso antwortest du nicht auf die Eintäge im Bakuboard?Monstermaster7talk'@Monsterworld' 07:33, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Weil ich gerade noch keine Zeit dafür hatte--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 08:05, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::::::Ja bist ja auch ein vielbeschäftigter mannMonstermaster7talk'@Monsterworld' 09:34, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Frage Hi Lax wie benutzt mann Monaco.css oder so das mann zumbeispiel Kommentieren zu + machen kann wie macht mann das??? LG 08:42, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Das was du meinst geht über eine Andere MediaWikiseite aber die muss ich erst suchen versuche es heute noch zu machen wenn nicht dann musst du die Spezialseite Mediawikisystem nachrichten suchen--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk'@Bakupedia' 09:20, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :: Da ich ja mit der Interface-Verwaltung des Wikis beauftragt bin, wußte ich natürlich auch, daß der Systemtext MediaWiki:Addsection heißt, da ich ihn schon in vielen anderen Wikis geändert habe. Ich habe ihn jetzt in ein + geändert. Gruß, Tim @Support 09:42, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::Ok dann ist das geklärt danke Tim(SVG)--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk'@Bakupedia' 09:53, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::: :::Ich meinte nur das ich das verändern kann Hab noch einpaar Pläne damit 12:27, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::: Weißt Du doch jetzt. Ich setze es Dir wieder zurück. Tim @Support 12:43, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::: Stimmt danke für die hilfe dein Freund 12:45, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Was soll das mit der Partnerschafts anwort? Ich finde das scheiße von dir von ich Benutzer:Avatar fragen und du dann anwortes. Woher willst du wissen was er geanwortet hätte?KingofWiki 18:30, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Vielleicht dehalb weil er wenig Zeit hat und nicht5 sich um sowas kümmern kann was du fragst weil das eine Unsinnge Frage wahr. Denkst du echt Wikia wird Werbung für einen Gegener Machen? Bestimmt nicht--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 18:31, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Vielleicht hast du Recht dann lass es ich es. Ich endschuldige mich dafürKingofWiki 18:34, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::Ok dann ist das auch geklärt--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 18:35, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) RE:Forum Hi ich sollte dich dran erinnern das du mir ein Forum einrichtest Zitat von dir : Ok ich werde dir das Forum einrichten schreibs mir mal auf meine Disku in Wikia.de bitte sonst vergesse ich es Schönen Tag noch , Laximilian socken Zitat von mir: wäre toll wenn der Forum name Monsterboard oder Monsterforum ist Monstermaster7talk'@Monsterworld' 18:14, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Ok ich werde es dir einrichten Admin Passwort und Benutzername werde ich dir denn per Mail senden--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 18:18, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::GutMonstermaster7talk'@Monsterworld' 18:33, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::Das Forum ist gemacht es musste Eigendlich ein Mail kommen wo Passwort und so drine sind wenn nicht sag mir bescheid hier der Link: http://bakupedia.cwsurf.de/Monsterworld/index.php?page=Index--[[User:Laximilian scoken|Lax(Laximilian scoken)]] talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 19:55, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::: :::Bekomme ich nicht der Laber etwas ich Zitiere: :::Sie haben einen ungültigen oder nicht mehr gültigen Verweis aufgerufen. :::Zurück zur voherigen Seite :::Soll ich mich erst anmelden?Monstermaster7talk'@Monsterworld' 08:13, 20. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::Der link hier musste gehen :http://bakupedia.cwsurf.de/Monsterworld/index.php?page=Index hast du einen Mail bekommen wo die Daten für die Anmeldung drine standen--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 08:17, 20. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::: ::::Der Link klappt aber immer noch nicht die MailMonstermaster7talk'@Monsterworld' 08:20, 20. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::weißt du das Passwort dann maile es mir so Monstermaster7talk'@Monsterworld' 08:26, 20. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::::Ok ich habe dir jetzt die E-Mail mit den Daten geschikt--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 08:44, 20. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::: :::::OKMonstermaster7talk'@Monsterworld' 10:25, 20. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Wenn noch was ist einfach sagen--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia''']] 10:27, 20. Jul. 2010 (UTC)